


Torn Apart

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Choking, Clawing, Destruction of clothing, Gen, He's very very angry, Head Injury, Scratching, Stabbing, Strangulation, Violence, Wrath is an OC, cutting off limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Virgil returns down to the dark sides part of the mindscape in order to confront Remus and Wrath, a tied up Deceit in tow. After pushing Wrath's buttons too far, Virgil has to pay the price. The others appear as well, but no one is getting out unharmed.





	Torn Apart

Virgil’s hands were shaking as they were bundled up into fists. Remus and Wrath loomed over him, attempting to bully him into submission once more. Remus had been circling him like a prowling lion, while Wrath stood perfectly still before him.

“Well?” The orange suit-clad side tilted his head teasingly, waiting for Virgil to respond.

“I already said no.” Virgil was proud of how his voice was refusing to shake, even in the presence of Thomas’ most feared side. He was going to stand his ground, Virgil was not going to be pushed around anymore.

“So, you think you’re better than us, hm? Too good to play with us anymore?” Wrath reached forward and grabbed a hold of Virgil’s chin, grasping it tightly. Virgil was still able to rip himself away from the touch, though it did leave a small scratch on his cheek from the claw-like nails. The anxious side went to take a step back, but he ended up being stopped immediately by Remus’ body.

The green side’s hands slowly slid up to Virgil’s shoulders, making him stand straighter and almost shudder at the uncomfortable touch, “You were always my favourite toy, Virgil. So reactive.” Virgil jumped harshly as Remus’ voice dropped down several octaves and the puff of his breath hit the back of his ear on the opposite side of where he was hearing the voice.

Virgil stumbled out of the duke’s grasp as quickly as he could, his eyes wide in horror. He didn’t want to think about any of that right now. Wrath stepped after him, methodical and slow, “Come now, Virgil. You don’t want to make us… _angry_ , do you?” He was slowly backing the anxious side into an inescapable corner, the danger present in his eyes.

He had no idea what to do now. Virgil couldn’t exactly run; it was hard enough getting down to their part of the mindscape, let alone getting back out again. He’d be chased down and found well before he truly managed to get out of there and back to the relative safety of the others above. There was no one he could ask for help. I mean, Deceit was the one who’d brought him down here at his request, and that snake was already tie-

A fist slamming against the wall, mere inches from his face, had Virgil’s thoughts screeching to an abrupt halt.

Wrath was closer now, close enough for his heavy breaths to pass over Virgil’s blood-drained face. His eyes were wide, his teeth slightly bared. The other hand reached forward and grabbed the front of Virgil’s shirt, lifting the smaller side up to the same eye level.

Wrath’s eyes traced his body, his expression only getting darker as he did so. “Always hated this thing.”

“What thing?” Remus’ grating voice piped up from behind, his head just visible past Wrath’s shoulder.

Turning around, the suited side indicated to Virgil’s patched jacket. “This thing. It’s too… _them_.” He snarled harshly on the final word, pulling hard at the corner of the jacket.

A shot of fear slid through Virgil’s body at the tugging. He immediately snapped his head down and went to reach for Wrath’s wrist to stop him from ripping the jacket. As soon as he’d moved, Virgil knew the mistake he’d made. He quickly found himself thrown to the floor.

“Did you just _touch me?_ ”

Virgil began to stutter out some apologies but was silenced quickly by the rage filled gaze that pierced his own. A sudden snap of Wrath’s fingers had him flinching.

“Remus.”

“Yessir!” Remus shot up as straight as he could, literally stretching his body in the process. It normally would have made Virgil wrinkle his nose in disgust, but he seemed to be in such a state of shock that Remus’ actions had no effect on him.

“Scissors.” Wrath held out an open hand. Within seconds, his request was filled. Wrath paid no attention to what kind of scissors were given to him, he simply crouched down to Virgil’s level. He didn’t even hesitate. The fabric was between the blade as soon as it could have been, with Virgil crying out as the scissors shut down on the hoodie.

It didn’t cut. Everything stilled for a moment.

Wrath looked down to the scissors in his hand and noticed that they were children’s craft scissors, ones that cut a pattern into whatever it was supposed to cut. His head turned as slow as possible, to stare at Remus with fire in his eyes.

Remus simply smiled his usual, unhinged smile back. “Whoops?” He shrugged exaggeratedly. The other side of creativity ducked quickly as the scissors he’d conjured flew directly towards him, the smile never been knocked off of his face.

“Fine. I’ll do it myself.” Wrath grabbed the hoodie in an iron grip and pulled hard.

The sound of the fabric ripping was drowned out by Virgil’s cry. But that was only the beginning. Wrath continued to grab and tear and rip and claw at the patchwork hoodie. The sleeves got pulled from their place and torn in half, every additional piece of fabric was ripped from their place and then shredded in front of Virgil’s eyes, all the white stitching was ruined beyond repair. And Wrath just continued, ignoring Virgil’s pleas and cries for him to stop.

Piece by piece, the hoodie was dismantled and destroyed. The small pieces of fabric fell like confetti around the pair. Virgil was twisted onto his front by the angered side, so that the other could get at the pieces that were being hidden from him. In this position, the anxious side attempted to crawl away to avoid anymore damage being done to his precious jacket, but Wrath grabbed the back of his undershirt and dragged him back.

Wrath then sat on his legs, holding him place with all of his weight as he tore further and further through the scraps that were left hanging. His fury had reached a point where any semblance of rational thought was just a pipe dream, and he was going to go until he was done. As the hoodie ran out of fabric, his attention turned to the shirt beneath, which was far thinner than what had originally been attacked. The sharp nails were now scratching lines down Virgil’s back whilst ripping his already distressed purple shirt.

Virgil clawed at the ground, trying desperately to get away. He continually cried out for Wrath to stop, to let him go, but he daren’t ask for help from Remus. The duke just stood idly by and watched, not moving a muscle and Virgil knew that he wouldn’t even try to help him if he asked so why would he even try?

Finally, Wrath tired himself out and pushed himself back up to his full height. He stared down at the side on the ground, huffing out heavy breaths. “There. Gone.” Behind him, Remus was clapping joyously and laughing loudly, as he tended to do.

A flicker of something had both Wrath and Remus pausing. This was the first time that Remus’ smile began to slide off of his face, morphing into an expression of horror.

Beneath Wrath’s feet, laying with scratches down his back, with a ripped open shirt, was a half-scaled man.

Wrath began to physically shake with rage. “What is this.”

Deceit coughed a little, pushing himself up so he could turn to look at the enraged side above him. He said nothing.

Then Wrath turned around.

What he’d thought had been Deceit had been thrown to the floor earlier, as he was going to be no help, seeing as it looked like he’d been caught by Virgil well before all of this began. But now, tied up in thick ropes with a cloth gag wrapped tightly over his mouth, with wide eyes and tears streaking down his cheeks, was Virgil. He’d been screaming the entire time, but Wrath had been ignoring it, thinking it was just Deceit getting too close to those above again.

That was it.

Wrath lost it completely.

Wrath screamed loudly. It quickly morphed into a loud roar that had both Remus and Deceit covering their ears and Virgil whimpering as he couldn’t reach out to save his hearing. He turned and approached Deceit once more. Wrath went to kick Deceit hard in the stomach, but found his leg being cut out from under him, getting him to fall over beside the snake-scaled man.

Another roar punched from his gut at he hit the floor. The suited man looked up to find Remus holding a bloody axe, having clearly have swung it in order to cut off his leg.

“Remus.” Wrath snarled, grabbing his leg and reattaching it.

The dark side of creativity grinned wide in a false sense of confidence. He spun the axe around and rested the head of it on the ground, leaning against it. “Yeeeeeees?”

As quickly as it took for him to take up the position, Remus found himself flying across the room before his back smacked hard against the wall, forcing a pained noise from the green side. Wrath stood still until the sound of the axe falling to the ground reverberated around the room.

“Traitor.” Wrath went to stalk over and get a hold of Remus, but something wrapped around his leg. He snapped his head down to see Deceit holding onto him, a look of pure defiance across his features.

Wrath ripped his leg from Deceit’s grasp, before swinging it back down to crash against the scaled side’s skull. The man hissed and flinched in pain, pulling away from Wrath and instinctively curling in on him. The orange side roughly grabbed Deceit’s shoulder and pulled him up, almost pulling his arm from its socket. “Both of you disgust me.” He spat into Deceit’s face, holding him up so close their noses touched. The deceitful side was not given a second to respond as Wrath reared back and headbutted him hard.

Deceit fell to the floor, his vision blurred and head swimming. Despite all of this, he could see that Wrath had taken several steps back from him and seemed to be holding his head, while Remus’ boots were standing before him. Deceit attempted to blink to clear a bit of his vision, eyes quickly scanning the others for any semblance of what had just happened. A small glint of light reflected off of Remus’ fist, allowing Deceit to notice the brass knuckles that were held tight.

“What are you doing?!” Wrath screamed at him, rubbing his cheek.

Remus made the weapon disappear and pretended to check his nails, “I’ve always wanted to see what it looked like after you took it to the face.”

A screech pierced each of the surrounding sides’ ears, causing Remus to cringe hard and cover his ears. In his distracted state, the duke wasn’t able to defend himself from the shoulder-check that Wrath hit him with, sending him sprawling onto the floor. Wrath dropped down to pin Remus down to the floor.

Instead of showing fear, Remus simply smiled cheekily, “Ooh, careful; you’re getting me all excited.” His leg swung out to wrap around Wrath’s waist and his arms reached up to circle his neck, “If you wanted me like this, you only had to as-” His flirtatious addition was cut off as a hard punch hit his cheek, turning his head to the side.

The other side of creativity had no time to recover as three more punches were delivered in quick succession, his head twisting from side to side with each hit. After the fourth, Remus definitely was feeling a little weak and dizzy. He was able to feel Wrath grabbing his chin harshly, forcing him up in order to inspect the damage done. All the other side could do was groan for the moment which seemed to please the angered side as his head was dropped back against the hard ground, causing another spark of pain to shoot through him.

Seemingly done with him, Remus felt Wrath’s weight leave his body as he stood. Remus watched blearily as the man righted his orange suit before taking purposeful steps back towards Deceit. In a moment of desperation, Remus gathered all the strength he could in order to push himself up and spit out a few loose teeth and as much blood as he could over the back of Wrath’s legs.

The reaction was immediate, as the other side whirled around and growled at him once more.

Without missing a beat, the duke grinned and weakly said, “Blood is the second-best thing you could have put into my mouth.”

Wrath was done with Remus’ awful habit of talking so much. He threw himself towards Remus, hands wrapping tightly around the other’s neck. Wrath seemed to feel nothing as he stared down at the slowly suffocated side. He completely ignored the sounds of choking and the scratching of Remus’ nails. He managed to block out the muffled screams of protest coming from the still bound and gagged Virgil. He didn’t even flinch when Deceit grabbed a hold of his arms and attempted to pry him off of Remus’ neck.

Nothing seemed to be doing anything. Remus was slowly quietening, his eyes beginning to roll back.

Then Wrath’s arms fell off of his body, causing both Wrath and Deceit to fall to the side. At the same time, the hands’ grip loosened until they fell away, allowing Remus to gasp for air.

Everything in the room was silent besides Remus’ attempts at breathing. Virgil’s desperate sobs had stopped so suddenly and all of the others had been forced into shocked silence as they stared up at the one who’d just done such a thing. Remus, even in his still fuzzy vision, was able to notice the pure white of the outfit before him and it had him slowly looking up see the unmistakable gleam of an unmistakable sword.

The sword was swung back down to be held down beside the man standing above all of them, the tip almost reaching the ground just before Remus’ knees. A loud booming voice crossed the silence.

“Get your hands off of my brother!”

Wrath’s face turned dark and he bared his teeth fully. Unfortunately for Roman, Wrath had fallen near the axe which gave the angered side an easy weapon. It was in his hand in the blink of an eye and then he quickly clashed with Roman’s sword, growling like a feral animal.

The fight almost became a dance. Wrath swung the axe time after time with all his strength behind it and Roman was managing to move around it, dragging the suited side around the room. Every now and then there would be a clash against metal as Roman parried an attack. Though, small clips kept catching at his clothing, causing small rips to appear.

Through all of this, both of the sides who’d dealt with Wrath’s attacks watched almost helplessly. Remus was attempting to steady himself but was still dealing with having almost been choked. In his normal state, he would have had a multitude of things to comment on, but he could just barely squeeze out a word in his current condition. Deceit, meanwhile, was back up onto his feet. He was swaying, holding his head, but attempting to take determined steps towards the two duelling sides. Then an arm grabbed a hold of his, steadying him.

“Don’t. You’re in no position to try and help anymore. You’ve already done so much.” The soft voice caused Deceit to almost break down crying then and there. Instead, his legs gave out and he went falling back down to the floor, but the man beside him managed to catch and lower him gently. All the tension and strength left the snake’s body as Patton’s arms surrounded him in a hug. He held back his tears still though, not wanting to show too much weakness around so many sides, especially Wrath in his current form. Across the room, Deceit was able to make out Logan, who’d done a quick check on Remus, crossing over and beginning to untie the ropes that bound Virgil.

A crack and the following clanging noises rang out, causing all of the sides to turn back towards the fight.

Roman’s sword lay in two pieces either side of him as he sat on the floor, back up against the wall. His eyes, while still determined, clearly held far more fear than before. The prince was helpless, defenceless. Especially once Wrath stood upon both of his legs with his full weight, causing Roman to cry out in pain.

The axe was held high above Wrath’s head, ready to swing down and cut Roman’s torso in half. “Any last words?” Roman opened his mouth, but Wrath cut him off, “Too late.” After a moment’s preparation, the weapon was being swung down. Roman could only wince, preparing himself for the impact. Virgil, finally able to speak, cried out and went to sprint towards him, but Logan held him back for safety, his own face looking grim. Patton turned away and scrunched his eyes shut tight, unable to bear watching such a scene while Deceit just couldn’t move, pure despair and sadness radiating from him. Remus reached forward, similarly to Virgil, shouting angrily.

_CLANG!_

The room fell silent. No one moved. Wrath’s eyes opened wide in shock. Roman quickly opened his, only to be greeted by the sharp edge of the axe only millimetres from his face. Below the head of the weapon, stopping it from coming down any further towards Roman’s body and causing any more damage, was a shaking mace.

Roman’s eyes flicked to the side, catching sight of Remus’ shit-eating grin as he looked up at Wrath, who was still lost for words. “Choking never stopped me before. I thought you’d know that by now.” Remus wheezed, playfully winking alongside his comment.

Wrath snapped. His entire being turned a bright shade of orange, with his centre turning red. He put all of his weight down onto the axe, trying to get through Remus’ already weakened state to get to the prince beneath. “ ** _F o o L s._** ” He spoke, his voice deep enough to feel like it was simply coming from within their heads, “ ** _Y o U s I d e W i t H T h e M?!_** **_s O b e I t! Y o u C A n A l L P e R I S h!_** ”

The axe’s blade inched closer and closer, with Remus doing everything he could to stop the sharp edge reaching his brother’s chest. It was just barely resting on top of the now slightly torn red sash, so close from reaching the false flesh. He could feel his hands slipping and his arms losing all strength, but he kept going. Then the weight was gone, and Remus found himself rolling over, the mace finally falling from his fingers and rolling away from him.

“ ** _W H y D o y o u F i G H t t O P r o T E C t T h E m?!_** ” Wrath yelled, now fighting off the double team made up of Deceit and Patton, who’d both grabbed a hold of one of his arms. The orange side writhed around, trying to throw the two off of himself, but he was having difficulties mostly with Patton’s as he was still at full strength.

“Roman! Move!” Patton called out, staring at the prince while he attempting to keep his grip on Wrath’s arm.

The creative side quickly jumped up and grabbed his brother’s arm, dragging him away from the spot where they’d been trapped. He took him to a more or less safe space of the room and crouched down beside him, glancing back towards the fight every couple of seconds as he checked the wounds, “What the hell were you thinking?”

“Not much.” Remus responded, his voice still hoarse.

“Moron.” Roman chided, “Don’t talk, idiot. It’ll only make things worse.”

The sound of a body hitting the floor again had both sides of creativity turning their full attention back to where Wrath was standing. Deceit was back down on the floor once more, this time clearly having no intention of getting back up as he’d clearly blacked out. Wrath had reached over and grabbed Patton by the scruff of his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt up far too high and effectively choking yet another side. “ ** _Y o U C A n B e t h E f I R S t t o G O. Y o u a R e T h E T H i e F T H a t s t O l E T H e M f r o M M e A n Y W a Y._** ** _i T i s O n L Y F i t T T i N G T H a t t h E y G E t T o W a T C h y O u D i S A P p e A R._** “

Patton scrabbled at the collar of his shirt, trying to pry it away from his throat. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, especially after Wrath easily snatched away the cat hoodie from around his shoulders, tossing it to the ground and standing on it. He whimpered and whined, feeling utterly helpless. The moral side couldn’t even call out for someone to help.

“ **GET OFF OF HIM!** ” The familiar double-layered voice screamed before Patton found himself gasping for air on his knees, the collar of his shirt finally falling back to where it should be.

Behind him, Virgil had tackled Wrath to the ground, attempting to hold him there while he growled.

Wrath laughed in his deep, demonic voice, “ ** _H e r E h E I s. C o m I N g T o S A V e H I s n e W l I g h t F r I E n D._** ” He mocked, grabbing a hold of the cape of Deceit’s outfit that Virgil still wore and tugging on it to get Virgil to bend backwards above him. “ ** _A L w a Y s W a N T E d t O b e T h E H e r O, D I d n’ t Y o U?_** ” Wrath dug his fingers deep into Virgil’s purple hair, almost ripping it out and causing the anxious trait to muffle a pained scream. “ ** _N e V E r R e a l L y L I K e d B e I n g D O w N h e r E w I T h u S. T o O B A d. t O O L a T e f o R s T U p I d d R e a M S._** ”

“Get off of him.”

The tip of Roman’s reformed sword rested against Wrath’s throat. His hands were kicked off of Virgil as if there were no strength to the grasp he held at all, allowing the other to be dragged away by Patton to safety.

“ ** _L o G I c._** ” Wrath snarled.

“Wrath.” Logan responded coolly.

A few seconds of staring each other down passed before Logan turned and took a few steps back, tossing a second, identical sword across the ground towards the still-completely-orange side. “You wish to get to all of them. Then you must go through me first.” Logan stood, almost completely unguarded, waiting for Wrath to make the first move.

And do that, Wrath did. The suited side roared, snatching up the sword that was thrown to him as he got to his feet. He went to ram the sword directly through Logan’s core, but it was parried with little effort by the logical side. Wrath continued to swing, stab and strike with all of his might, screaming and yelling as he did so, while Logan barely moved in order to throw each attack away. After one, full strength swing from the side, Wrath was bent forward and panting.

“ ** _W h Y C a N’ T I H I t y O u?!_** ” He huffed, teeth bared like a wild animal at an annoyingly stubborn prey.

“Perhaps because you don’t scare me.” Logan said, emotionless.

“ ** _W h A T? I m P O S s I b L E!_** ” Wrath screamed, throwing out yet more attacks at Logan.

“I do not fear you because,” The logical side paused in order to avoid a particularly nasty swing at his lower leg, “you are just as we all are – simple, humanoid representations of-”

Logan stopped dead as the other’s sword drove straight through his chest, puncturing directly through him. He stumbled back, dropping his own sword in the process. Logan ended up slowly dragging himself down the wall that he ended up against, causing the tip of the sword that was sticking out through his back to scrape against the wall, creating a horrendous noise.

Wrath used his foot to slide the sword well out of Logan’s reach, making sure it went behind him. He crouched down and held Logan’s chin, forcing the logical side to make direct eye contact, “ ** _L o o K S L I k E L o G I c i s n’ T A S s T r o N g A s Y O u T h o u G H t._** ”

Logan muttered something under his breath but was quickly losing consciousness. His head lolled to the side and his eyes became unfocused, the glasses slipping from where they sat on the bridge of his nose.

The suited side stood to full height once more, looking down at the impaled side below him with a sneer. No words were spoken as Wrath snapped the glasses that lay on the ground with his foot, excluding the scream of “ **You Monster!** ” from Virgil.

Wrath’s head gently tilted to the side to look at the anxious one, who was being held back by Patton. He slowly and purposefully took small strides towards the small group, staring them down with the smallest unhinged smile.

Then Wrath was face down on the floor, with no warning. Patton squeaked, and Virgil gasped, as they watched the man almost ricochet off of the hard flooring beneath him. Wrath, immediately after getting his bearings, flipped himself over to see what had happened.

A mistake on his part.

After turning over, two feet came to press down on his chest and two more weapons were pointed directly into his face.

“Ooo~ I didn’t think stepping on someone would give me such a rush! I’ll have to try it more often.”

“Will you shut up?!”

The twins shared a quick glare before returning their attention back to Wrath, who was attempting to get out from under them.

Roman quickly called for Virgil and Patton, “Help us. Hold him down.” Both of the other sides scrambled to get a hold of the one on the ground, who hissed and spat and screeched and screamed as he attempted to escape.

“What are we doing with him?” Virgil asked, doing his best to ignore the screams.

“I hav-”

“We know you have ideas, and no one wants any of them.” Roman swiftly cut off Remus before he could even truly begin his ramblings. “I’m trying to come up with something.”

“Not to hurry you or anything, Roman, but- Ah!” Patton wobbled a little as his grip on Wrath’s arm loosened due to the flurry of movement.

“I’m thinking as fast as I can, alright?!”

“Don’t yell at him!”

“Tell him to not rush me!”

“He said he wasn’t trying to hurry you!”

“Enough.”

Logan’s voice cut through the argument between Roman and Virgil easily. The four sides holding down Wrath, who’d began to literally howl in anger, looked up to see the logical side holding the bloodied sword he’d been stabbed with. He seemed perfectly fine, if a little unstable on his feet.

“Logan! Don’t pus-” Patton’s concerned tone was muted when a pair of hands softly rested on his shoulders.

Deceit slowly crawled around the fatherly trait, using whatever strength he had left in him to assist, “Trust him. He has a plan.” In contrast to his usual smarmy tone, Deceit sounded exhausted, which only added to Patton’s concern.

“I do, indeed, have a plan. Now, listen…”

Within a week, everything seemed to have gone back to normal. At least, for the most part.

Remus and Deceit had moved out of their dark and dingy surroundings as they’d been slightly more accepted by the others, which had caused their rooms to appear alongside Virgil’s – much to the anxious side’s frustration and annoyance.

Patton had worked with Roman – and sometimes Remus – to patch up whatever they both could of their old outfits for the time being, while the two of them came up with brand new clothes for them all to wear. Each of their outfits had been at least somewhat destroyed at Wrath’s hands; Virgil’s jacket having received the most and being almost impossible to repair which led to him having to make the decision to wear his old jacket for the short amount of time he was without a hoodie.

The fatherly trait had also gone the extra mile and taken small scraps of fabric from each of their outfits and pictures he had lying about and put them into picture frames. It served as a reminder of where they’d come from, who they’d been protecting and all the good times from the past. Each one hung up in the same place on the wall in each of their rooms, in clear view at almost all times. It managed to soften some of the pained memories.

Logan sighed as he stretched out his arms above his head, eyes falling back down to the work he’d been doing before he got distracted by the frame above him. He quickly glanced at the clock that sat at the back of his desk and realised it was about time for him to head down for dinner, as Patton would be calling at any minute now. He stood from the desk chair and pushed it under, mind still stuck on the events from a week ago. The logical side’s hand gently rested on his chest. The scar was still there and would be forever, but it was never going to happen again.

“Do try to keep it down when I return.” Logan threw the request over his shoulder as he opened the door, turning a little to look over it and into the angry eyes that stared at him from across the room, “Otherwise I will have no choice but to send you back over to Remus’.”

With that, the door shut and a loud roar sounded from behind it as Wrath’s head floated in the jar, unable to move or do anything else.


End file.
